Booster seats are commonly used to seat children in automobiles and airplanes, primarily for safety purposes. A typical booster seat rests on a conventional car or airplane seat, and is secured to the seat with a safety belt. With some booster seats, the child is also secured by the vehicle safety belt. However, transporting a child's car seat outside of the vehicle is cumbersome and difficult, particularly when carrying the child and items such as toys, diapers, books, etc. Thus, there is a need for more easily transportable booster seats. There is also a need for improved ways to transport travel items with the booster seat.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide new and improved transportable booster seats.
Another object is to provide new and improved booster seats having a carrying bag for storing travel items.